


My Very Unexpected Journey to Narnia

by Cath2954



Series: Journey to Narnia [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Family, Journey, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath2954/pseuds/Cath2954
Summary: Follow Blake on her strange journey through the first Narnia movie. When she is confused, angry, sad, and happy. All on the big rollercoaster called life. Will she learn more about herself and her past, or will she just accept that certain things happen?Read to find out if Blake makes it through alive...
Series: Journey to Narnia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198376





	1. Chapter 1, The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my book.
> 
> Before you begin reading the book itself I would like you to read this, authors note as it may explain some things you will get to later on.
> 
> First off, this is my first fully finished book here and therefore there may be some slight errors here and there, also I have not had a beta reader to proofread, so everything is done by me.
> 
> Secondly, English is not my first language, so if there is anything wrong, please be constructive about it instead of telling me to learn better English, for reference I have had English since I was 8 or 9, and I am turning 21 as of April 2021.
> 
> If you see some elements in this story that remind you of other Narnia fics, then yes I was very inspired, but the entire idea behind this book is entirely mine.
> 
> The chapters in this book are fairly long, around 1800 to 2000 words per chapter so yes it is a good chunk of reading, but I find that to give the best experience.
> 
> All rights go to Clive Staples Lewis except for Blake and what I put her through, mentally and physically. 
> 
> And lastly, if you want to borrow ideas or in other ways use my story then please ask first, I am usually quite open with ideas.
> 
> That was my rant. Now you may continue to the story.

Me and my friends Andrea and Lizzie had been having a marathon of the Narnia trilogy at my house that weekend, while my family was on a weekend trip to my grandparents when everything I had known changed drastically. "You know Lizzy if anyone had seen the movies and then entered Narnia with the Pevensies imagine what could have been avoided." I looked at her. Lizzy and Andrea shared a look. "What do you mean"

"Well if someone had told Lucy that her siblings wouldn't believe her when she first came back from Narnia then none of them had found it later and there would have been no story to tell," I went to the window where the stars could be seen and thought of the family I had lost.

"But if someone had warned Edmund of the white witch before he met her then his betrayal could have been avoided, but then again if that had happened then Edmund still would have been an evil and scheming little kid," I scoffed "Hell in the second instalment if there had been anyone together with either Caspian or Edmund then none of the Narnian lives would have been lost, but I guess all those things had to happen for everyone to grow, learn and understand what they were supposed to do, am I right?"

I turned to wait for their response. they just looked at me like I had grown a second head. "Blake I know you love to think about things, but seriously that is way too much for us to comprehend at this hour" I looked at Andrea, then the clock. she was right. It was late, almost midnight.

"Alright. then let's get to bed and you can help me solve my big questions tomorrow." They both agreed and went to the couch to make their bed while I went to my own room. Bidding my friends' goodnight and slipping under the covers I was looking forward to the discussion we would have the following morning.

I woke up to the sound of an alarm. Strange, I don't remember setting one for today... oh well, guess I'll just turn it off and go back to sleep. trying to find the button for that damned thing I noticed something was wrong. the sound wasn't close to my bed as usual. It was far away, and everywhere all at once. but the most confusing thing I noticed was that my bed had become hard, and my duvet had suddenly disappeared.

I bolted right up, looking all around trying to make sense of where I was since I wasn't in my bed anymore. then faintly the sound of planes could be heard in the distance. I was confused and wondered when any country had started a new war, surely the only place that one would worry about bombings now was the middle east right? apparently not as I was soon to find out. In the moments it took me to figure out someone was attacking a door had been flung open and a family had run out of the closest house.

"come on, quickly" "run! run! "hurry" "mum" "Peter look" "I'll get her, just get to the shelter" suddenly a pair of hands hoisted me up from behind. "hurry, get inside" everything happened so fast it was all a blur, and then another pair of hands, they looked older from my point of view gently pushed me into a corner when suddenly the blur of a person falling in front of me brought me back to reality.

I looked up and saw the angry face of William Moseley. to say that I was confused would be an understatement. I knew this person, but not personally. I had seen him in a movie. a movie I saw the night before with Andrea and Lizzy. I saw William Moseley as Peter Pevensie.

Am I on set? no, I can't be, the movie came out 6 years ago, how can I be on the set of a movie that's already been filmed and finished? I was brought back by the yelling.

"why can't you think of anyone but yourself? you're so selfish! you could have got us killed!" wait a minute that seems awfully familiar. That's what Peter is yelling at Edmund, but why am I here with the actors? "Why can't you just do as you're told?" Peter turned around and slammed the door.

"wow great performance Will" I congratulated him on the perfect take and they all turned and looked at me confused. Georgie was the first to speak "who's Will?" I couldn't believe it, were they really that into their roles? I pointed to William or Peter "you know... William..."

they all looked at the woman beside me and Skylar/ Edmund whoever he preferred. "Are you alright dear, I'm Helen and these are my children: Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy." She pointed to each of the actors I knew played the corresponding role as she said the names.

This can't be happening am I in the movie, how the hell did that happen? Shit, I know everything that will happen in the next year and a half, well technically 16 and a half years but that doesn't matter. how can I say anything to them without revealing too much information? Aslan help me, this is gonna be a problem, and not one easily solved.

I knew I was having a rather lengthy internal crisis but they were patient with me. I finally decided to look up at all of them, they seemed expectant. "This isn't happening."

Helen looked at me. "Are you sure you're alright? Where is your family? do we know them?" I have to lie. I can't possibly tell her that I am from another world where this is all a movie. She would think I am crazy. They all would until they have visited Narnia, but that won't happen for at least another few days or weeks, considering it was hard to tell from the movie how the time progressed.

"they're gone. I heard the siren and ran out of the house but I couldn't find my family anywhere and then everything blew up." I let a tear slide down my cheeks as I spoke hoping that would convince the Pevensies of my situation.

Lucy quickly bolted from her sister's arms and swung her own around my neck. I was surprised, to say the least. as I had not expected a reaction like it from anyone in the room.

Helen looked at me and Lucy with sad eyes. "don't worry you can stay with us and go with my children to the country, that way you won't have to worry about things like that again."

I nodded unable to find my words as Lucy and surprisingly Edmund tried to comfort me with hugs and a pat on my shoulder. "we know how you feel, or maybe not exactly how you feel." I looked at Edmund as he spoke. "Our dad is off fighting the war and we don't know if he'll come back safe."

Oh my Aslan, now it all makes sense. Edmund is scared, lonely, and seeking the attention he is missing from his dad. I looked at him. And with the way, Susan and Peter will treat him during the next couple of days or weeks it's no wonder he is pushed into the arms of the white witch so easily by food and warm drinks. My heart went out to him. Both he and lucy reminded me of my younger siblings.

"Oh Ed, I'm so sorry, no matter what happens I'll be right here, you can always come to me no matter what." I hugged him much to his surprise and whispered. "I know we only just met, but if you need someone that's not your family, don't hesitate, come to me. ok?"

I held him at arm's length and could see the confusion in his eyes, but he gave a small nod indicating he had understood and taken it to heart.

I smiled at him and looked to Helen who was confused to see the interaction between her son and me. "I would like to take you up on that offer and just so you know I really appreciate it. thank you Mrs Pevensie." she chuckled "just Helen is fine, sweetie. if you don't mind me asking what's your name and how old are you?"

my smile fell. Shoot, what am I gonna say? the truth? "I'm Blake Kelly, and I'm 16" she smiled. "It is settled then Blake, tomorrow you'll be preparing to leave for the countryside. all 5 of you"

The following week was spent finding the things on the provided list and finding clothes for me since I obviously only had my pyjamas. Susan had been so kind as to lend me a set of clothes that I could use until we found some that would fit properly. As Susan had yet to develop the same bra size as me, her shirts were a tad do tight and her skirts too short for my liking.

The day passed by in a blur and I was given a few dresses, some skirts, and shirts. I tried to insist on no more than a week's worth of clothes but Helen had already decided and bought enough for 3 weeks.

The only thing I influenced was how many shoes I would get and something to wear over my shirts. I had decided to only get one pair of shoes and one warm cardigan as I knew most of the clothes wouldn't be needed and wanted what would be needed to be used properly.

As I knew I would be going home at some point Susan would be getting the clothes I hadn't used while I was here. Although I loved the style of the dresses I was more excited to see what I would be wearing in Narnia as the clothes there are wonderfully unique.

As Susan and I went to bed the night before departure, in her room, I couldn't help but wonder how I fit into this big mess of interdimensional travelling.

Will I be going back to England along with the Pevensies after the battle in Narnia and their coronation? Will I be staying in Narnia for the 1300 years they will be gone? or will I simply go home to my world where my friends and family are waiting for me? Hopefully, I will be able to ask Aslan. He has to know. He is Aslan for Pete's sake.

Turning to face Susan I could hear her slow breathing and knew she was asleep. How will I ever try to explain anything I know to any of them without ruining the story and disrupting the delicate line of events that has to happen for everyone to grow and evolve with the story and each other.

I sighed and hoped to Aslan that everything would find a way to work out eventually without me losing hope and the trust the Pevensies had put in me.

I feel horrible about lying to them, but I know I have no choice if I want to succeed in my unknown mission. because that has to be what it is right? a mission I have been sent on. Perhaps Aslan knows something, maybe I am meant to change something about the ending of one of the movies.


	2. Chapter 2, The Manor

We stood at the train station, Mrs Pevensie was fussing about her children, trying to ensure that she hadn't forgotten anything from the list we had been given.

as Mrs Pevensie was attaching the label we had been given to Lucy's jacket. she spoke to her "You need to keep this on, darling. All right? You warm enough?" she waited for Lucy to answer her, which she did by nodding. "good girl"

Edmunds fear seemed to spike as we waited for Helen to talk to us. "If dad were here, he wouldn't make us go." I glanced towards him. Oh, Edmund if only you knew what I know.

Peter though seemed tired of Ed's complaining and snapped at him. "If dad were here, it'd mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go."

Helen reached Edmund "you will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund?" he didn't answer her. Helen attempted one last time as she hugged him and tried to kiss him on the cheek before she let him go. "How about Blake, will you listen to her?" he glanced at her and gave a curt nod. she pulled him close and kissed his head as an attempt to show her love for him.

She turned to Peter and hugged him with tears in her eyes. "promise me you'll look after the others." he sniffed as he hugged her back tightly "I will, mum." she pulled away and smiled sadly at him. "good man." she then walked over to Susan. They hugged and tried to stay strong. Helen sighed "Susan. Be a big girl." she looked at her daughter and tried to not let her tears fall.

Then she walked over to me. "Be careful and help Peter in any way you can, especially with Edmund. And no matter what happens, you are always welcome at ours." I smiled at her sadly, this might be the last time I ever see her. I couldn't help but throw my arms around her. "of course and thank you for everything." I knew I had tears falling down my cheeks, but I didn't care, Helen had become like a mother to me. she hugged me back. "of course dear. ... Now, off you go."

I dried my cheeks as we went towards the train and waited in line to show our tickets. "Hey, get off. I know how to get on a train by myself. Get off me!" I turned and saw Susan trying to play the mother of the group. Dammit, Susan, that's my job now. Just get on the train.

"Susan maybe you should let him come to you if he has anything he wants help with." she glanced at me worriedly "I know but he just seems so lonely" I smiled at her "he is, but trying to make him feel helpless isn't the solution." she gave me a nod and turned towards Peter.

I was about to do the same when a hand landed on my shoulder. "may I have your tickets, please?" I turned and saw the conductor. "Of course ma'am but it is my brother who is holding them." I pointed to Peter as I said so, hoping that she would buy the white lie I had told her, as none of the Pevensies was my family by blood.

She smiled and turned to Peter "tickets please." Unfortunately, Peter was in a world of his own and didn't hear her. Susan tried to get in contact with him "Peter" but ultimately just snatched the tickets from his hand and handed them to the lady. she then gave them a quick once over and smiled. "That's right. On you go" as she said so Peter appeared to be back in this world instead of his own and thanked her.

Lucy began to fall behind and looked for their mum. Her expression showed her fear and sadness for the situation. "Come on Lucy, we've got to stick together now. Everything's gonna be alright. It's gonna be fine... it's gonna be fine." he managed to pull her along into the train cart.

We found an open window and the others began to wave as the train started rolling. I could see Mrs Pevensie whispering. "Bye-bye, dear." Her children promptly started shouting as soon as they had seen her all in a chorus. varying versions of goodbye and to write to them and that they loved her.

We found a relatively empty compartment. The two other occupants not being much older than Lucy. sitting in the compartment was pretty boring.

The song from this point of the movie is pretty good and it made me feel like I wanted to be a part of the ride, but now. no background music just the sound of the children in the other compartments making noise, it's no fun. Clive Staples Lewis, you know how to make an incredible story, in beautiful make-believe worlds, with unbelievable journeys, but you are unable to spice up one damned train ride.

Then suddenly the two kids got up. Oh wait, that means we're next. "Come on pack it up. We're next." they all looked at me strangely. "Are you sure?" I looked at Peter. "the label clearly says Coombe Halt Station. Residence owner: Professor Kirke. Pick up by Mrs Macready, the housekeeper. And since we've just been at Goosey Station, then the next stop on this line is Coombe Halt station." Susan gave it a thought. "you know she's right. it's a very logical argument."

Just as she had spoken, the train came to a halt and the conductor shouted down through the train. "Coombe Halt Station" I looked at Peter. What did I say huh? I knew it. We went out on the station, which was just a platform with a railing and a staircase down to the road.

The train left and we stood there waiting for the horse carriage, or as the others thought the car. as if on cue the horn honked and the others began to run down to meet it, but I just stood there about to tell them not to run.

You know what nevermind me I'm just here, I know what's gonna happen but no one listens to me so maybe I'm just gonna stay here and wait for the next train. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. that way I can't ruin the story and no one will die because of me.

I decided to stay at the station and just wait and see what happens.

just as the car drove past them I couldn't help but laugh at the faces I remember from the movie. they looked at me. "the professor knew we were coming." Susan looked at the others confused. "Perhaps we've been incorrectly labelled." Edmund frowned at his label. "Just you wait, Ed, she'll be here in 5, 4, 3, 2..." and then I pointed towards the road the car had come from. just as I did the neighing of a horse could be heard.

I stepped down calmly to greet Mrs Macready. she stopped the carriage and looked down at us. "Mrs Macready?" Peter looked hesitant. she looked a bit uncomfortable "I'm afraid so... Is this it, then? Haven't you bought anything else?" "No, ma'am. It's just us." I smiled, hoping it would dissolve some of the awkwardness around Peter and Mrs Macready.

"Small favours." she sighed and gestured for us to climb in. Lucy and Ed were the first ones to get on the carriage peter then helped Susan up and asked if I needed any help. I gave him a look. and got up on my own and he followed.

As we drove I was sad to see that the trip from the almost non-existent station to the mansion was cut from the movie as it truly was a beautiful sight to see. The countryside on the lovely September day was almost like summer in one of the old movies.

the old mansion that professor Kirke lived in was special. it looked more like a museum than a home on the inside, and more like a school on the outside. as we got past the entrance and to the grand staircase that leads to the rest of the house I was ready to explore it more. I hope that there is at least one secret door and hopefully a big library.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in this house. And as

such, there are a few rules we need to follow." she walked up to the first plateau of the stairs and turned to look at us. "There will be no shoutin'. Or runnin'." then she began walking up on the stairs to the right. "No improper use of the dumbwaiter."' We began to follow her and Susan's curiosity got the better of her. "NO touchin' of the historical artefacts!" Mrs Macready had turned around and seen what Susan was about to do. "And above all, there shall be no disturbin' of the professor." she had stopped in front of a door. and almost whispered the last bit.

The others followed her through the archway but Lucy was entranced by the light from under the door I stood behind her. "It's just the professor Lu," I whispered in her ear and she quickly began to move. I gave the door and the light with the shadow one last look and followed her.

That night Peter, Susan, and I sat by the fireplace in Lucy's room with the radio on. I knew Susan would turn it off in a few minutes. yet I couldn't help but wonder how much this trip had affected all of them. they were ripped from their mum, their dad was off fighting, and suddenly they had a new person to keep track of too.

I knew that I had a purpose in this story, otherwise I wouldn't be here, but knowing that the ones you have to stick with don't care what you do, or where you are, is hurtful. I left Lucy's room and went in search of that library. The house was huge. there had to be one.

I went up the stairs and opened doors and knocked on wall panels in case a hidden door was there. I ended up opening the door to a room with something covered by linen. Shit! I'm not supposed to be here right now. This is the wardrobe room. Abort mission! Abort mission!

I hurriedly closed the door and briskly walked away from the room and straight down the stairs and kept searching for the library. I had searched for a while and still hadn't found it when I noticed the grand clock. Shoot. is it already ten o'clock? I should probably find my room and go to bed.

as I walked away from the clock I noticed a painting of scenery. but it was familiar to me and I moved closer to get a better look at it. there in the back of the painting was a castle and in the front a stone table. I recognized it as the stone table Aslan sacrifices himself on, and the castle had to be Cair Paravel.

"It's quite beautiful isn't it?" I turned around and there he stood Professor Kirke. "yes it certainly is sir. Cair Paravel the castle of four thrones"


	3. Chapter 3, The Wardrobe

We were sitting in one of the entertainment lounges of the big mansion. with the rain pouring outside. of course, I knew this would happen, but it was still as sad to see in person as it was in the movie. Susan and Peter were playing a game with the dictionary that I still didn't understand the purpose of, while Edmund was doing something underneath a chair.

Lucy and I were sitting by the window. I was thinking about my mysterious encounter with the professor from the night before.

"you know the castle" he looked at me curiously. "I do. hell, I've even seen it before. and I will see it again soon." I didn't look at him but continued to look at the painting. "So it is you, the last prophecy is about" he spoke softly. I turned my head so fast I might have gotten whiplash and looked at him in confusion. "What prophecy? I only know one. which says: When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

he chuckled "ah yes, but there is another. An even older one: when lives are spared and lost are found the knowledge held in arms are bound, its love for all will shine, where it is safe for all of time."

"why do you think it is about me?" I looked at him in anticipation "for no one has entered Narnia since I left it who knows how many years ago" I thought about it.

He has to be one of those who saw the deep magic be written along with Aslan. it's right. He is one of them and he had planted an apple core from the tree of protection here in our world where it grew and became an old tree and when it blew over, he built a wardrobe. scratch that, he built the wardrobe. and of course, he knows about the castle and the prophecies.

he chuckled at my expression and bid me goodnight. leaving me in the empty hallway. I was speechless.

"Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar" the word brought me out of my mind. I turned to Susan. "Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular" Peter sighed and looked at Susan. "Is it Latin?" I chuckled at his expression, he seemed so done with her. she gave a curt yes.

Edmund decided to join in. "Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" Susan sighed and slammed the ginormous dictionary shut. I nudged Lucy making her look at me, and nodded my head towards Peter. she smiled and walked over to him.

"We could play hide-and-seek!" Peter decided to play the sarcastic card as he did in the movie. and answered Lucy while looking at Susan. "But we're already having so much fun." Susan scoffed at him.

"You know Lucy, Peter is just not ready to find his childish side." I smiled at her. Lucy took Peter's silence as reluctance. "Come on Peter, please! Pretty please?" he sighed and looked at her with a growing smile. "One, two, three, four...." "What?!" Edmund looked annoyed at Peter as he got up.

Susan and Edmund went out of different doors. I went to one next to where Peter was and whispered to Lucy "come on Lu." We ran out of the room and I let her try to find a hiding place by herself.

Then we reached the hall leading to the spare room with the wardrobe when Lucy was about to hide behind the curtain. though as he did in the movie Edmund reached out and stepped in. "I was here first!" Lucy scoffed and turned to me. "Come on I have the perfect spot" I took Lucy by the hand and led her to the spare room.

She opened the door and stepped in. I followed and closed it behind me. she looked around the room at the dust that had gathered during years of disuse. she then walked up to what I knew to be the wardrobe and hesitantly pulled on the sheet covering it.

It's beautiful. Even more so than what the movie portrayed. I walked up to her. "let's go in" she glanced at me and proceeded to open the door. she motioned for me to step in first. I did and kept walking until I reached the first needles of a pine tree. I turned around to look for Lucy.

She was backing up towards me so I walked into the wood slowly and turned to the door to catch Lucy's expression when she saw the forest for the very first time. I always felt her wonder and joy when watching the movie.

then it happened she hit the branch of the pine tree with her hand and slowly turned to face the forest and coincidentally also me. "Blake where are we?" I looked at her. "I have a feeling that I'm not allowed to tell you, but I won't know for certain until I have talked with a certain someone."

We walked deeper into the forest and came to the infamous lamppost. it was more magical than I had ever imagined. This is it, in mere moments Mr Tumnus will come through those trees and drop his packages in fright of Lucy's scream.

Lucy had just touched the lamppost when we could hear the sound of Mr Tumnus hooves just before he appeared from behind the trees just as I had predicted. Lucy just managed to turn around before screaming as he stepped into the clearing. in response, he then screamed and proceeded to drop his packages in surprise.

I could help but giggle by myself at this. while Lucy had taken to hiding behind the lamppost and Tumnus behind a tree. I decided to begin collecting the packages. peeking out from behind the lamppost lucy slowly began to reach for one of the packages. Mr Tumnus obviously afraid that we were gonna steal them then began stammering.

"uh... chi... I..." he looked nervous. Lucy looked at him innocently "Were you hiding from us?" She handed the package to him. He looked at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't recognise. and then proceeded to pick up his bottles.

"I just... I... No. No. I-I-I just... I was just, um... I didn't want to scare you." he seemed sorry for his reaction. "If you don't mind my asking...what are you?" Lucy asked being the curious child we all love. "Well, I'm a..." Tumnus sighed. "He's a faun, Lucy." He looked at me in surprise "yes, yes I am. And what about you?" He looked at Lucy. "You must be some kind of...beardless dwarf?"

Lucy looked at him baffled. "I'm not a dwarf. I'm a girl! And, actually, I'm tallest in my class." Tumnus paused. "Do you mean to say that you're a Daughter of Eve?" he looked at Lucy expectantly. "Well, my mum's name is Helen..." Lucy looked at me with a frown. "Tumnus is asking if we're human because humans allegedly descend from Adam and Eve." Tumnus looked at me "how do you know my name?" "That is irrelevant for now," I answered quickly. "oh, well then yes, of course. we're humans."

"What are you doing here?" I sighed "Well, we were hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room, and..."

he then interrupted. "Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?" Lucy frowned again "Narnia? What's that?"

I chuckled "lucy you're in it."

I slapped my hand to my mouth. oh no. what have I done. did I change the future by telling her, I mean I know Tumnus is about to do it but still? "yes you're right. Everything from the lamppost, all the way to Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean, every stick and stone you see, every icicle...is Narnia."

Lucy turned to look at the scenery that Tumnus was pointing at with his umbrella. "This is an awfully big wardrobe." I facepalmed at Lucy's statement.

"I'm sorry. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus as your sister already knew." she smiled at him "Pleased to meet you, Mr Tumnus! I'm Lucy Pevensie and that is Blake Kelly, though she's not my sister." Lucy then extended her hand to Mr Tumnus. "... Oh, you shake it." he looked puzzled at her "Uh...why?" looking very baffled lucy answered "I... I don't know. People do it when they meet each other."

I sighed "it's a form of friendly greeting and a sign of peace in not carrying a weapon, and also showing trust that the other person isn't going to take their sword out and fight you either. I guess it just stuck. the shaking part not the-the weapons part." Tumnus looked at me and then took Lucy's right hand with his left and proceeded to shake it.

"Well, then, Lucy Pevensie and Blake Kelly from the shining city of War Drobe in the wonderous land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?" I took a few of the packages to him and smiled. "sure lead the way. I would have done it myself but I am not sure of the exact route you took."

"I am going to assume that, that is also irrelevant for now?" I smiled at him "yeah, that's about right." Lucy looked towards the wardrobe worried. "Well, thank you very much, but we... we probably should be getting back." it's now or never Blake, she'll believe you now. yes, but the trees... right better wait till we're at Tumnus's.

I looked at her gently "Lucy, I know this may seem strange to you, but the others won't know that we've been gone ok? let's just go and see Mr Tumnus's house, after all, it's not every day you meet a faun. oh and if we're lucky maybe he'll even break into the sardines"

Tumnus looked optimistic "Yes, and it's just around the corner! And there'll be a glorious fire with toast and tea and cakes!"

Lucy looked, sceptic. "I don't know....." Tumnus egged her on. "Come on. It's not every day that I get to make new friends." Finally, Lucy gave in "Well, I suppose we could come for a little while. and If you have sardines..."

Tumnus smiled brightly at her "By the bucketload." He then lent an arm to Lucy and tried to lend the other to me when he dropped the packages. I chuckled. "Here let me. by the way, what is it with the sardines? I never quite understood that..."

Tumnus shrugged and lent me the other arm after I picked up the dropped packages and we went on our way. The road to Mr Tumnus's was beautiful, like walking in a winter wonderland and soon we arrived.

After entering the house I pulled Lucy aside. "Remember when I was confused the first time we met?" She nodded and looked confused.

I sighed. "Lucy, I know this may sound weird or impossible, but I am not from your world, well I guess I am somewhat from your world but not the same time as you. I come from a point in the future where everything you are currently living in back in England is but history for me and all of this." I gestured at the surroundings. "Is a fantasy novel turned into a movie franchise. which means that I know everything that is going to happen the next year and a half in England and Narnia."


	4. Chapter 4, The Talk

Lucy and I were sitting in the chair waiting for Tumnus to bring the tea when I thought back to after our conversation.

Lucy had reacted about as well as one could hope. thinking that I was joking. "Really Blake, travelling through time or dimensions." I gave her a look. "and what would you call this?" I gestured to Tumnus' home "Oh. right, sorry" I nodded "it's ok, now go, look around."

Lucy had turned around and looked at a picture. Tumnus noticed "Now that...that is my father." Lucy smiled. "He has a nice face. He looks a lot like you."

Tumnus was quick to refuse her as I knew he would be. "No. No, I'm not very much like him at all, really." Lucy looked at the picture in melancholy. "My father is fighting in the war." at this Tumnus perked up. "My father went away to war too. But that was a long, long time ago. Before this dreadful winter."

Lucy looked up and placed the picture back. "Winter's not all bad. There's ice skating and snow ball fights. Oh! And Christmas!" Tumnus became sad. "Not here. No. No, we haven't had a Christmas in a hundred years." Lucy became appalled. "What? No presents for a hundred years?" It was hard to see Tumnus' face. He was so sad. "Always winter, never Christmas. It's been a long winter. But you would have loved Narnia in summer. We Fauns danced with the dryads all night, and, you know, we never got tired."

I looked at him and remembered what was about to happen. Will I fall asleep along with Lucy? Then it seemed as if he woke from a heavy dream. "And music! Oh, such music! Would... would you like to hear some now?" I scowled at him while Lucy was ecstatic. "Oh! Yes please." 

Tumnus got his flute out from above the fireplace. "Now, are you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?" Lucy shook her head. "Sorry, no." Tumnus smiled at her. "Well, that's good. Because this... probably won't sound anything like one."

Tumnus proceeded to play the Narnian Lullaby while Lucy watched Narnians dancing in the fire only to fall asleep. I closed my eyes, though keeping one eye slightly open, and rested my head pretending to be under the enchantment.

He stopped playing and looked into the fire as he did in the movie when the image of Aslan appeared and roared. I lifted my head and looked at Tumnus.

"You know he would be angry if he knew what you were doing." Tumnus turned surprised. "how?" I looked at him. "I don't know, but what I do know is that you will lead Lucy and I back to the lamppost when she wakes up."

"I know. I feel awful for kidnapping you both, but you don't know what will be done to me if I don't." I looked at the floor, feeling guilty about my knowledge. "I know exactly what will happen to you." he seemed surprised. "how do you know all these things?"

I looked towards the door. "if I tell you, then you must promise me not to tell The Witch a word about me. She cant know about me and what I know." he seemed to contemplate it for a moment. "I guess I owe you that for not stopping me." I smiled at him and began to tell him how far ahead in time my knowledge was and we ended up discussing what I would do with it. "I can't do much, some things have to happen in order for everyone to learn what they must while here."

Tumnus seemed to think about it. "you're right. Sometimes it is better for people to learn from experience than words. But is the price of lives, Narnian lives, really necessary?" I looked at him. "Is the price of human lives necessary for the witch to rule, or could she just have taken a different approach. We'll never know, but we will know that the future can be changed if people listen to me. unfortunately, they have a tendency not to." Tumnus placed his hand on my shoulder in comfort. "I see what you mean."

It was hours later, and when Lucy finally woke up, the sun had set. Lucy just noticed. "Oh, we should go." Tumnus, who sat where he had been for the past hour contemplating what he should do, heard her. "It's too late for that now. I'm such a terrible faun." I looked at him.

"No. You're the nicest faun we've ever met." Tumnus looked down in shame. "Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling." Lucy was unwilling to believe him "No. You can't have done anything that bad." Lucy handed Tumnus her handkerchief. Tumnus was even more ashamed of himself. His ears being the tattletale. "It's not something I have done, Lucy Pevensie. It's something I am doing."

I let Lucy take the lead as I knew she would convince him. "What are you doing?" Tumnus broke. "I'm kidnapping you...It was the White Witch. She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders. If any of us ever find a human wandering in the woods, we're supposed to turn it over to her!" Lucy seemed crestfallen "But, Mr Tumnus, you wouldn't." Tumnus looked away. "I thought you were our friend." and those six words melted whatever resolve Tumnus had to hand us over.

We ran through the door and into the snow. Tumnus dragging us along with him. He turned to us while still keeping a neck-breaking speed. "Now. She may already know you're here. The woods are full of her spies. Even some of the trees are on her side!" We looked around stumbling after him. Of course, this wasn't news to me.

Soon Lucy, Tumnus and I stepped into the light of the lamppost. Tumnus looked around "Can you find your way back from here?" Lucy looked in the general direction of the wardrobe. "I think so." I assured them "yes we can, I know the way." Tumnus seemed relieved. "All right." Lucy sensed his nerves and was as thoughtful as ever. "Will you be alright?"

Tumnus laughed nervously and Lucy comforted him. "Hey... hey... hey." Tumnus broke down in tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Here." as polite as he could be, he tried to hand Lucy her handkerchief back. Lucy being Lucy smiled at him. "Keep it. You need it more than I do." Tumnus laughed. "No matter what happens, Lucy Pevensie and Blake Kelly, I am glad to have met you. You've made me feel warmer than I've felt in a hundred years. Now go." Tumnus tapped Lucy's nose. "Go!"

Lucy ran off and Mr Tumnus turned to go back home. But stopped at the sound of my voice "don't worry, we'll be back I promise you this winter will be over soon." I turned around and went after Lucy.

Lucy fell out of the wardrobe and I followed. I could hear that Peter was still counting as I had assumed he would. Lucy who didn't know how the time in Narnia worked proceeded to let her sibling know that she was alright. "It's all right! I'm back! I'm all right!" Edmund heard her first. "Shut up! He's coming!" Peter had just rounded the corner. "You know, I'm not sure you three have quite got the idea of this game!"

Lucy was clearly confused. "Weren't you wondering where I was?" Edmund apparently decided to be sarcastic. "That's the point. That was why he was seeking you." Susan, ignorant of the upcoming fight appeared. "Does this mean I win?" Peter was quick to answer. "I don't think Lucy and Blake want to play anymore." Lucy was thoroughly confused. "But we've been gone for hours."

Back in the wardrobe room, oh wait, that's fun, ward-robe-room. You know what never mind. Back to what's happening. Susan and Edmund examined the wardrobe while I decided to stay off to the side.

Susan being the dominant girl that she is, had to pour salt into the wound. "Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Peter obviously thinking that this was a game had to shoot her down too. "One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination."

Lucy was grasping for trust and my heart went out her. I caught her attention and pointed to myself. Luckily she got the idea. "But I wasn't imagining! Blake was there too." Susan and the others had gone to the door but turned around at the outburst. Susans' eyes shone with anger. "That's enough, Lucy." Lucy was grasping at straws. "I wouldn't lie about this!"

Edmund had to make matters worse too. "Well, I believe you." Lucy was sceptic of him and I knew he was up to no good. "You do?" Edmund smiled "Yeah, of course! Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard's?" Peter peter got angry too. "Will you just stop? You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"

I could see that Edmund was losing his cool. "It was just a joke!" Peter was furious. "When are you gonna learn to grow up?" I decided to intervene "peter that's enough!" Edmund angrily shoved past me. "Shut up! You think you're Dad, but you're not!" he turned to the door and stormed out.

Susan turned to Peter. "Well, that was nicely handled!" she then glared at me and followed Edmund out of the room. Lucy spoke softly to Peter "But... it really was there." Peter sighed. "Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough."

Lucy closed the wardrobe and I pulled her into a tight hug. "don't worry Lu, they'll believe you soon. Trust me."

It soon turned to nighttime and I was again searching for the library. I had decided to let Lucy go to Mr Tumnus alone. Ok, maybe not entirely alone, I know Edmund will follow her and rat out Mr Tumnus. but still, not my time to intervene.

I went back to where I left off the night before. The painting of Cair Paravel. From there I went on, opening more doors, as I did yesterday. There was a lot of spare rooms and entertainment lounges, but still no library. Seriously professor, do you really not have one room that contains all the knowledge and stories?

I opened the next door. Oh no, Macready's bedroom. Better get out quickly. I closed the door and hurried down the hallway.

On my way away from Macready's bedroom I accidentally bumped into the professor again. "oh I'm sorry Mr Kirke. I didn't mean to disturb you, but could you tell me where your library is?" he chuckled "of course it is where I have my office." I mentally facepalmed. I should have known it was in the damned movie.

He looked at me "You want to see it?" I nodded, eager to see the collection of books. We went to the library and I marvelled at the number of books, though it wasn't the beauty and the beast library it was still big.

I was about to ask Mr Kirke a question about Narnia when we heard the commotion from upstairs from the others running after a crying Lucy. Mr Kirke went out on the plateau in front of the library and bumped into Lucy.


	5. Chapter 5, Going to Narnia

Lucy had run down the hall and right into the Professor. she looked up and threw her arms around him. Professor Kirke was surprised, to say the least. "Oh!" Mrs Macready had also heard the commotion and decided to teach us a lesson. "You, children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping' in the stables! Professor. I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed."

Professor Kirke took the incident in a stride. "It's alright, Mrs Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation. But first of all, I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate." he looked at lucy with a gentle smile. Mrs Macready was surprised by what the professor had said. "Yes Professor. Come along, dear." Mrs Macready took Lucy down the hall and into the kitchen while Peter and Susan turned to go. The Professor quickly noticed. "Ahem"

Professor Kirke sat down at his desk and took some tobacco out of a silver apple case and put it in his pipe. He looked up at Susan and Peter who stood in front of the desk. "You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper." Peter seemed in a rush to leave. "We're very sorry sir. It won't happen again."

Peter tried to pull Susan away, but she refused. "It's our sister, sir. Lucy." The Professor looked at me. "The weeping girl." I nodded and Susan answered "Yes, sir. She's upset." The Professor lit his pipe and looked at them. "Hence the weeping." Peter was still trying to pretend everything was fine. "It's nothing. We can handle it!"

At that, the Professor was clearly amused. "Oh, I can see that." Susan apparently decided to stop beating around the bushes. "She thinks she and Blake found a magical land." At this, The Professor smiled before she continued. "In the upstairs wardrobe."

The smile immediately disappeared from the Professor's face and he quickly got up. "What did you say?" Peter seemed uncertain. "Um, the wardrobe, upstairs. Lucy and Blake think they've found a forest inside." Susan spoke quickly. "Lucy won't stop going on about it and Blake have been awfully quiet in all this."

The Professor gestured for Susan and Peter to sit on the couch while he himself sat in a chair across from them. He then gestured for me to take the other chair and turned to me. "What was it like?" His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store, but before I could answer him, Susan did. "Like talking to a lunatic."

The Professor cut in fast. "No, no, no, not her. The forest." Peter was surprised. "You're not saying you believe her?" Professor Kirke seemed slightly annoyed. "You don't?" Susan of course decided to be logical. "But of course not! I mean, logically, it's impossible." Professor Kirke mumbled to himself. "What do they teach in schools these days?" at this I chuckled.

Peter ignored the comment. "Edmund said they were only pretending." I had had enough. "yeah and he's usually the more truthful one" my tone dripping with sarcasm. The professor looked at me. "is he?" Peter looked away. "No. This would be the first time." Professor Kirke smirked at Susan. "Well, if she's not mad and she's not lying, then logically we must assume she's telling the truth." Peter was baffled. "You're saying that we should just believe her?" at this Professor Kirke chose to tease them. "She's your sister, isn't she? You're her family! You might just try acting like one!"

After they left. Professor Kirke and I sat discussing the differences from our trips to Narnia. He had been there during the creation, and then it had been summer, whereas Lucy and I had been there during the long winter.

The next day had us outside as the weather had decided to show itself from a nicer side. Peter, Susan and Edmund were playing cricket, while Lucy and I sat in the shade of a tree where I was reading her a story. I was halted in my storytelling when I heard peter speak as a commentator. "Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" I shook my head at his foolishness. And remembered that we would return to Narnia in a few minutes.

I saw the ball hit Edmund on the thigh. "Ow!" He rubbed his leg, guess that hurt. Peter just laughed. "Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream." Edmund scowled. "Why can't we play hide and seek again?" at this lucy looked up from the book I was holding with a frown. I bent down to whisper in her ear. "they'll be sorry in a minute, just you wait and see." she looked at me and I winked back at her.

Peter teased Ed. "I thought you said it was a kid's game." Susan trying to be the mother hen again piped in. "Besides, we could all use the fresh air." I frowned at her. Stop that, I'm the mother hen now, not you. I know what troubles well be in. You don't! I felt Lucy nudge my side. I turned to face her only to see her shaking her head as if telling me not to comment.

Edmund, of course, was a relatable preteen. "It's not like there isn't air inside." Peter readied to play. "Are you ready?" Edmund rolled his eyes. "Are you?" he beat his bat on the ground to indicate that he was ready. Peter took a, let's call it running leap, and pitched the ball. Hard. Edmund thwacked it just as hard. And of course, It smashed through the upstairs stained glass window.

Lucy heard the breaking of the glass and looked up at the window and then at me. I nodded and grinned at her.

We all looked at the broken window and the suit of armour on the floor when Peter turned to Edmund. "Well done, Ed." Edmund got pissed. "You bowled it!" down the hall we could hear Mrs Macready. "What on earth is goin' on?" and then her footsteps could be heard loudly. I looked at the others. "The Macready!" Peter pushed us towards another door. "Run!"

We ran all around the house looking for a place to hide. Peter looked frustrated. "Come on!" we continued to run around the house frantically for an open door. Yet no matter where we went the footsteps seemed to be there too. It was quite frightening.

Edmund had just entered a hallway when footsteps sounded from the end of it. "No, no, back, back, back." Ed lead the way into the spare room and ran up to the wardrobe, where he opened the door and looked at us. "Come on!"

Susan immediately voiced her opinion. "Oh, you've got to be joking." I looked at the others and went in first followed closely by Edmund, Lucy and Susan when the footsteps came from just outside. Peter was the last to enter and peaked out through the crack in the door.

To avoid the following misstepping and the accompanying pain I went out into the forest ahead of the others. Then came the shouting. I'm surprised no one heard them as they were being pretty loud. "Get back!" "My toe!" "I'm not on your toe! Move back." "Will you stop shoving?" 

Susan and Peter then fell backwards into the snow in front of me. They got up from under the tree branches and looked around Susan gasped in wonder "Impossible" Lucy chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's just your imagination." I bent down and made a snowball for Lucy to throw at Peter for it to come as a shock to him.

Peter seemed to have trouble finding his tongue "I, I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it." Lucy accepted the snowball from behind her back. "No. It wouldn't." Lucy threw the snowball and hit Peter in the face with it. "But that might!" Peter bent down and threw one back at her and a snowball fight ensued.

We all stopped when Edmund got hit. "Ow!" he rubbed his arm where it had hit. "Stop it!" the truth seemed to hit Peter and Susan. "You little liar!" Edmund retorted. "You didn't believe her, either!" Peter ignored him. "Apologize to Lucy." Edmund just looked at her. I gave him a look. "Say you're sorry." At this, Peter stepped up to intimidate. Edmund quickly got the message. "All right! I'm sorry." Lucy smiled an chose to tease Ed. "That's all right. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." at this point Edmund just looked so done with all of them "Oh, very funny."

Susan clearly not up for an adventure looked around. "Maybe we should go back." Hearing that Edmund was fast to engage. "But shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Peter tried to be the mediator for once and looked at us all. "I think Lucy and Blake should decide." I smiled at this and looked at Lucy. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Lucy grinned at me and nodded. "we'd like you all to meet Mr Tumnus!" Peter smiled a genuine smile for once. "Well, then Mr Tumnus' it is."

Peter and I went back into the wardrobe when Susan began complaining. "But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this." Peter looked at her. "No. But I'm sure the professor won't mind us using these." Peter started to hand out fur coats. I took one for myself and looked at her. "Anyway, if you think about it logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." peter shoved a coat at Edmund who looked at it like it was disgusting "But that's a girl's coat!" At this Peter just looked at him coldly. "I know."

We walked through the woods, laughing, and stopped briefly to look at the lamppost. About halfway there Peter fell down a hill laughing and Lucy had taken it upon herself to inform the others about Mr Tumnus. "...lots and lots of lovely food, and we'll have lots and lots of..."

Lucy abruptly stopped. I noticed what she had seen. Everyone else also noticed the broken door. Peter looked concerned at us. "Blake, Lu?" Lucy gasped and began running towards it. I followed close on her heel as I knew what we would find. Peter called after us. "Lucy! Blake!" I hugged lucy shortly after we had entered.

Lucy looked around with tears in her eyes. "Who would do something like this?" We heard a crunching sound and turned to see Edmund step on the broken picture of Tumnus' dad.

Peter gave him a dirty look before ripping a note from the wall "The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen."

Susan spoke up clearly frightened by the situation. "All right. Now we really should go back." "But what about Mr Tumnus?" Susan looked at Lucy. "If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do." I looked at her angrily. "You don't understand, do you? We're the humans!!! She must have found out he helped us!"

Peter being oh so clever piped in. "Maybe we could call the police." Susan ripped the note from his hand. "These are the police." Peter turned to Lucy and I. "Don't worry. We'll think of something" Edmund had apparently decided to enter the conversation. "Why?" we all turned to look at him. "I mean, he's a criminal!"

The sounds of bird calls came through the open door behind Edmund. I noticed a single robin on a branch. "Psst!" I smiled. Susan looked at the others. "Did that bird just "psst" us?" I looked at her. "no Susan it was the tree, of course, it was the bird who else is outside in the snow."


	6. Chapter 6, The Beavers

We stepped outside and heard rustles from the bushes. The others moved closer together on instinct, but as I knew what would come I wasn't as scared. Suddenly Mr. beaver appeared. Lucy probably spoke for all of them at that moment. "It... It's a beaver."

Peter, please don't do the thing where you try to call an animal over to you, he is civilised for Christ's sake. "Here, boy." Peter called out and clicked his tongue "Here, boy." Peter continued to click with his tongue and rubbed his fingers while holding out his hand. At this I facepalmed.

Mr Beaver just stared at the hand and sat upright. "I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!" Lucy laughed at his outburst. Peter appeared slightly embarrassed. "Oh! Sorry." Mr Beaver turned to Lucy. "Lucy Pevensie?" she immediately stopped laughing. "Yes?" Mr Beaver handed her the handkerchief. Lucy looked at the embroidery." Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr Tum..." Mr Beaver cut in. "Tumnus. He got it to me just before they took him." I played along as a worried friend. "Is he all right?"

Mr Beaver motioned to us. "Further in." Before he scurried off. Right the trees. I followed him without question when peter and Lucy were about to do the same they were grabbed by the arm by Susan "What you are doing?!" Edmund apparently shared his sister's train of thought. "She's right. How do we know we can trust him?" Peter looked at them questioningly. "He said he knows the faun."

Susan's logical mind reared its head. "He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!" Mr Beaver popped up from behind a rock. "Everything all right?" I turned to him. "Yes. They were just talking." Mr Beaver looked around nervously. "That's better left for safer quarters." Lucy looked up. "He means the trees." Edmund and Susan gave each other exasperated looks but followed none the less.

Peter shrugged at them, took Lucy's hand and followed Mr beaver. We followed him through the cliffs. Mr Beaver was focused on the path while he talked. "Come on. We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall."

We went through a tunnel in the cliffs and then we could see the little Dam in the middle of a frozen pool. Smoke raised from the chimney. Mr Beaver sounded so happy. "Ah, blimey! Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee."

Lucy looked at the dam below. "It's lovely." Mr Beaver tried to brush the comment off. "It's merely a trifle. Still, plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is, though." when we neared the house we could clearly hear Mrs Beaver call to her husband. "Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again I... Oh! Well, those aren't badgers. Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day."

Lucy and I smiled at the energy of this little creature. She turned to Mr Beaver. "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?" Mr Beaver chuckled at her antics. "I'd have given a week if I thought it would've helped."

Mrs Beaver's joyful voice called out. "Oh, come inside, and see if we can't get you some food, and some civilised company." Mr Beaver chuckled and gestured for us to follow his wife.

Lucy, Susan, Peter and I followed Mrs Beaver inside when we heard Mr Beaver warn us. "Now, careful. Watch your step." Mrs Beaver must have just noticed how her home looked. "Excuse the mess. Can't get Mr Beaver to get out of his chair." I smiled at her. "don't worry it feels homey."

Peter looked expectantly at the Beavers. "Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Mr Beaver answered gravely. "They'll have taken him to the Witch's. You know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again." Mrs Beaver rushed over and plunked a plate on the table. "Fish 'n' chips!"

Lucy looked at the plate with a sad face. Mrs Beaver was quick to cheer her up. "But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope." Mr Beaver spat out his drink. "Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope! Aslan is on the move!" I felt calm all over after hearing his name.

Edmund came over from his place on the stairs. "Who's Aslan?" Mr Beaver must have thought he was joking. "Who's Aslan?" he laughed "You cheeky little blighter." Mrs Beaver noticed the confused expressions on the Pevensie children's faces and elbowed him. "What?"

He looked at the confused faces before him. "You don't know, do you?" Peter hesitated. "Well, we haven't exactly been here very long." Mr Beaver was baffled. "Well, he's only the king of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia!" Mrs Beaver continued where her husband had left off. "He's been away for a long while." Mr Beaver took over again. "But he's just got back! And he's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!" Lucy looked surprised. "He's waiting for us?"

Mr Beaver got annoyed. "You're blooming joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!" Mrs Beaver calmed him. "Well, then..." Mr Beaver took a deep breath. "Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!" At this Susan took offence. "You're blaming us?" Mrs Beaver smiled at us all. "No! Not blaming. Thanking you!" Mr Beaver cut in again. "There's a prophecy."

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done. there is also another prophecy." They all turned to me. Mr beaver was surprised "you know it?" I looked down embarrassed. "yes" Susan being logical once again spoke up. "You know that doesn't really rhyme." Mr Beaver sounded quite frustrated "Yeah, I know it don't, but you're kinda missin' the point!"

Mrs Beaver took over to let him cool off for a little. "It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Peter furrowed his eyebrows. "And you think we're the ones??? But what about Blake.???"

Mr Beavers temper was reaching its limit. "Well you'd better be, 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army. And what concerns you, young lady. Only Aslan himself can answer that." I nodded. Tell me something new will ya. of course, its only Aslan that can tell me why I'm here.

Lucy looked at peter with worry. "Our army?" Susan was visibly nervous. "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Peter got up. "I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes!" "We're from Finchley," Susan added. Mr Beaver looked at his wife who just shrugged.

Susan got up. "Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go." Mr Beaver rushed up from his seat. "No, you can't just leave." Lucy who had gripped my hand tightly spoke up. "He's right. We have to help Mr Tumnus." Peter looked at her. "It's out of our hands. I'm sorry, but it's time the four of us were getting home. Ed? Ed?"

Peter looked around the room before he turned back to Susan. "I'm gonna kill him." Mr Beaver spoke quietly. "You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

I turned to the siblings. "go, search for him, I'll stay here with Mrs B and we'll pack some things for the journey." Susan was about to question me when I stopped her. "The more you stay here and talk, the more of a head start does Ed have, remember that."

The others had just gone out of the door when I turned to Mrs Beaver. "Come on Mrs B, oh is it ok, if I call you that?" she just laughed. "of course dear" I went to the kitchen and pulled opened some of the cabinets. "we should probably pack a bag of food for the journey and not to forget, a map."

Mrs B. stopped and looked at me. "You know a lot more than you let on don't you?" I could only smile at her clever observation. "but I guess you're right. I'll find what we need and you pack it into this." she handed me a blanket to place everything on.

I stood and listed what we had gathered on the blanket. "bread, jam, dried fish, chips. Anything else?" Mrs B. thought for a moment. "only the map, but that should be the very last item we put in after the knot is tied, that way it is easier to grab if needed."

We had just tied the knot on the top so that I could carry it when the others burst through the little door at a high speed. Mr Beaver immediately calling to his wife. "Hurry, Mama! They're after us!" Mrs B looked at me. "Oh, right then..." she dashed over to a corner searching for the last thing we were missing.

Peter looked at Mr B. "What's she doing?" Mr Beaver waved his hand as to say that she's lost it! Mrs B. called out "Oh, you'll be thanking me later. Blake dear take that bag. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry." Mr B. lost his temper. "I'm cranky now!"

Susan had begun looking through cupboards. "Do you think we'll need jam?" peter quickly shot back "Only if the Witch serves toast." I had heard enough. "HEY! Everything's already packed Mrs B. is only looking for a map. Please." Everyone gasped as the wolves started attacking the dam.

Mr B. played tour guide while running. "Badger and me dug this. Comes out right near his place." Mrs B. sounded offended. "You told me it led to your mum's!" I accidentally tripped on a root and heard howling Susan turned around "Blake!" Lucy had stopped to "They're in the tunnel."

Mr B. gestured for us to get moving. "Quick! This way." Mrs B. gently but hastily nudged us after him. "Hurry!" Peter pulled at me to get me up again. "Run!" Mrs B. followed behind me to the rest. "Quick! Quick! Quick!" We continued to run a bit further but came to a dead end. Mrs B. called to me. "Did you bring the map?" Mr B. looked at her. "course she didn't, there wasn't room next to the jam!" I pulled it out of my makeshift bag. "I did actually."

Mr B. ignored me and jumped up into the hole. We all followed him. Susan pulled Lucy up. "Come on Lucy!" she then helped me. Lucy backed away as peter emerged. She tripped and fell flat on her back. I turned to help her. "oh, Lucy. Here take my hand." Mr B. turned away from the barrel to see what had happened and his face dropped when he saw what Lucy had tripped over. I looked at the little woodland creatures who had been turned to stone.

Mr B. walked up to a stone Badger and touched its paw. Mrs B. went over to comfort him. "I'm so sorry, dear" Mr B. looked at his wife. "He was my best mate." Peter looked around. "What happened here?"


	7. Chapter 7, Father Christmas

A fox appeared on a little ledge above the Badger's home. He looked at us "This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch" Mr B. immediately went into defence mode. "You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" The fox chuckled. "Relax. I'm one of the good guys" Mr B. had a hard time believing him. "Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones."

The fox sighed. "An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move." Peter looked at him. "What did you have in mind?"

we could see the wolves encircle Mr Fox who was in the process of covering our tracks with his tail before they arrived. Mr Fox looked up. "Greetings, gents. Lost something, have we?" Maugrim circled Mr Fox. "Don't patronise me! I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans." Mr Fox laughed. "Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" One of the other wolves pounced on Mr Fox and grabbed him harshly in his jaws.

I looked away while Peter and Mr B. made sure Lucy and Mrs B. didn't give us away.

Maugrim walked right up to him. "Your reward is your life. It's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives?" Mr Fox hung his head in shame and pointed weakly with a paw "North. They ran north." Maugrim smirked. "Smell them out." The Wolf cast aside Mr Fox and ran off with the others.

We were sitting around the fire. Mr Fox yelped as Mrs B. attempted to sort out his wounds. Mr Fox explained what had happened at the badgers home. "They were helping Tumnus. The Witch got here before I did. Ow! Oh!" Lucy concerned for others as usual frowned. "Are you all right?" Mr Fox tried to joke about the situation. "Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite. Ow!"

Mrs B. huffed. "Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day." Mr B. chuckled remembering the said day. "Worst day of the year." Mr Fox got up and looked around. "Thank you for your kindness, but that's all the cure I have time for." Lucy looked at him incredulously. "You're leaving?" Mr Fox smiled. "It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honour, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops."

Mr B. looked at the fox. "You've seen Aslan?" Mrs B. seemed ecstatic. "What's he like?" Mr Fox looked at them with a glint in his eye. "Like everything we've ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch" Susan looked at Peter. "But we're not planning on fighting any witch." Mr Fox was speechless. "But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" Mr B looked at Peter too. "We can't go to war without you." Peter looked from one animal to the other. "We just want our brother back."

I looked from one side to the other. "Not me. I'm fighting, whether you like it or not. I don't care, what happens, but I will fight." They all looked at me. Susan looked at me with her icy blue eyes. "why would you do that?" I looked her in the eye. "because I know what will happen if nobody does."

the next morning we had arrived at the stone bridge. Mr B. pointed out over the frozen lake. "Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table just across the frozen river." Peter looked at the beavers. "River?" Mrs B. assured him. "Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." I looked out over the lake. "It's so far!" Mrs B. patted my leg. "It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" Susan gave me a look. "Smaller."

we had been walking for quite some time on the huge frozen lake, and the acid could be felt in our legs when Mr B.called back to us. "Come on, humans! While we're still young." visibly annoyed Peter crouched down to help Lucy up on his back. "If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat." I chuckled. Aslan will know that.

"Hurry up! Come on!" Mr B. urged us. Lucy agreed. "He is getting a little bossy!" Mrs B. tried to warn us. "No! Behind you! It's her!" we turned and saw the sleigh. Peter let Lucy down. "Run!"

we all began running from the witch when I suddenly remembered that this wasn't the witch. I skidded to a halt. "wait a minute" This is the ginormous frozen lake and the next thing to happen is meeting Father Christmas.

I stepped aside and waited for the sleigh to stop. I had only been standing for a minute or two when the sleigh slid to a stop in front of my feet.

"Hello, Father Christmas." I smiled at him "would you mind if I ride with you until we meet the others in a few minutes?" he laughed wholeheartedly "course not Blake, you are welcome any time." I thanked him and stepped into the sleigh.

We stopped a little walk away from the little cave where the others had hidden out of sight. Mr B. tried to sneak up. When he saw me and Father Christmas next to the sleigh he smiled and turned around to pop his head over the edge of the cave. "Come out! Come out! I hope you've all been good 'cause there's someone here to see ya!" the others emerged and saw me and Father Christmas who laughed happily.

Lucy walked towards us smiling. "Merry Christmas, sir." he smiled widely at Lucy. "It certainly is, Lucy, since you have arrived." I went over to the others. Susan looked at Peter. "Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this..." Peter cut her off. "We thought you were the Witch." Father Christmas nodded. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that, but in my defence, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch."

Susan seemed to have gotten the initial chock. "I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Father Christmas frowned. "No. Not for a long time. But the hope that you have brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say you could do with these." He reached into his sleigh and pulled out a huge brown sack. "Presents!" I laughed at Lucy as she ran up to him.

Father Christmas bent down to be eye level with Lucy. "The juice of the fire-flower. One drop will cure any injury." he then pulled the dagger. "And though I hope you never have to use it..." Lucy accepted the gifts. "Thank you, sir, but I think I could be brave enough." Father Christmas chuckled at this. "I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs."

He turned to Susan. "Susan." She stepped forward and he handed her a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss." Susan looked at him confused. "What happened to "battles are ugly affairs"?" Father Christmas snorted. "Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard," he then pulled out an ivory horn and handed it to her. "blow on this horn and wherever you are, help will come." Susan looked sceptic of the gifts. "Thanks."

Susan stepped back and Peter stepped forward. Father Christmas handed him a bright silver shield and a sword in its scabbard. Peter drew the sword. Father Christmas looked at him sternly. "Peter. The time to use these may be near at hand." Peter sheeted the sword. "Thank you, sir."

Father Christmas then turned to me. "Blake." I looked at the others confused and stepped forward. From the sack, he pulled out a sword and two small boxes. I held the boxes in my hands and looked at them curiously.

I held the boxes in my hands and looked at them curiously

He chuckled. "open them." I opened the first one and looked at the beautiful choker and then Father Christmas. "I, I can't accept this." I tried to hand it back, but he looked at me. "These are tools for you to help you. You may not know it yet, but you are not like your travel companions." then he opened the other box. "this bracelet Is a way for you to communicate, it may not seem like much, but it's powerful." I looked at him and nodded.

" I looked at him and nodded

confusion hit me again. "But sir, I'm not a royal..." he smiled at me. "No, but you will know why, in time."

He then turned to the others. "These are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan!" he climbed into his sleigh. "And Merry Christmas!"

The others were busy shouting farewells and goodbyes while I had a minor crisis. I'm different? How am I different from the Pevensies? Lucy brought me back to the conversation. "Told you he was real."

Peter wondered loudly. "He said winter was almost over. You know what that means." I answered him without thinking. "No more ice."


	8. Chapter 8, Aslan's Camp

We had run as fast as we could to the frozen river only to see the river breaking into varying sized chunks of ice that floated away in the fast current. the frozen waterfall stood looming to the side. I knew Peter would assess the situation and try to make his way down the bank while holding onto Lucy.

Instead of waiting for the others to argue I began trekking down the bank to hopefully help the others across before the wolves arrived. Peter looked at the others with a stern face. "We need to cross, now!" Lucy looked at Mr B. "Don't beavers make dams?" Mr B gestured wildly. "I'm not that fast, dear," I called attention to myself. "Come on!" Susan seemed hesitant. "Wait! Will you just think about this for a minute?"

Peter turned to Susan frustrated. "We don't have a minute." Susan was shocked by his response. "I'm just trying to be realistic." Peter looked at her again. "No, you're trying to be smart. As usual." Peter, Lucy and the Beavers started to follow me.

I looked up only to see Susan pouting. I was worried that she might want to stay behind, but the howling of the wolves in the distance luckily changed her mind.

I had just made it down and helped the beavers when I reached for Lucy so peter could get down and check the sturdiness of the ice on the river. Peter put a foot on the ice and water spurted up from underneath it. Mr B. held out his paw. "Wait. Maybe I should go first." Peter looked at the river. "Maybe you should."

Mr B. tested out the ice with his feet and tail, in an attempt to find the strongest chunks of ice. Mrs B. noticed that several of the smaller ice chunks moved when Mr B. stepped on them. "You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mr B. flinched. "Well, you never know which meal's gonna be your last. Especially with your cooking."

We all started to follow Mr B. across the ice. I must say it was a bit like dancing, but with a very rocky floor. Susan was visibly scared and, as usual, used logic to cope with it. "If Mum knew what we were doing..." Peter turned to her angrily. "Mum's not here." Lucy looked towards the top of the waterfall. "Oh, no!" we all looked to see the wolves running across the top to the other side of the river to cut us off.

"Run!" "Hurry!" the others yelled at each other but of course it didn't help. Maugrim and half of the wolves leapt in front on us effectively cutting us off from the dry exit. Peter and Susan turned to see that the rest of the wolves had us trapped in the middle of the crumbling ice. Mr B. tried to threaten one wolf but it pounced on him and pinned him to the ground.

Mrs B. was understandably scared for her husband's life. Lucy had seen the attack. "Peter!" he reacted and drew his sword pointing it towards Maugrim. The wolf in question only laughed. "Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt." Mr B. was brave. "Don't worry about me! Run him through!" Maugrim became serious. "Leave now while you can, and your brother goes with you."

Something was calling inside my head, and I drowned out the conversation. "touch the waterfall, Blake. Save your friends and do it." I looked at my hand. What good will it do the others that I touch the waterfall? The voice was back. "Blake you have to do it now! Trust me." I felt a surge of calm when the voice told me to trust it. I looked at my hand and whispered "ok."

I looked up at the waterfall and then my hand. I took a few small steps forward and stretched out my hand. It was mere millimetres from touching the ice when I heard Susan yell at peter. "Just drop it!" I closed my eyes and drowned out what Mr B was saying to peter and focused on my hand and the ice.

I took a deep breath and gently laid my hand on the wall of ice. It wasn't as cold as I had expected, and when I opened my eyes I noticed a weak blueish glow emanate from my hand. Quickly I pulled my hand back in shock.

I noticed that there had formed cracks in the ice spreading out from my handprint on the wall. Maugrim seemed impatient. "What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever." He looked at the wall of ice. "And neither will the river." Lucy had also been looking at the wall. "Peter!" he looked up horrified at the wall of ice. "Hold onto me!" he stabbed the sword into the ice while the girls and I clung to him.

The waterfall plunged down on us and swept us away. As I just barely had a grip on Peter and a lot of my body in the water I slipped down into the water. Barely a second later did I see Lucy in the water too. "Lucy, over here." I waved her over and we helped each other onto the shore. "there you go, Peter, and Susan are over there." I pointed towards the way we had come from.

We walked for a little when we heard Susan call out in a panic. "Lucy! Blake!" Lucy who had been walking underneath my wet coat called back as we rounded the corner. "Has anyone seen my coat?" Mr B. smiled at her. "Don't you worry, dear, Blake and your brother's got you well looked after."

Mrs B. turned to us with a smile. "And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." we followed her paw to see a tree blossom and grow. It wasn't long till all almost all the snow had melted and we left our coats behind on a tree branch while we fawned over the changes from winter into spring and then summer.

We had walked for a while when we entered Aslan's camp, the heat was so intense that we had to leave all our socks and cardigans. As we passed a tree, Lucy stopped and turned only to see a dryad waving to her. I smiled and looked at her as she waved back. I walked up and side hugged her and together we followed the others as we entered the camp.

Centaurs, Bears, Fauns all stopped what they were doing as we passed through the camp. Susan looked around self consciously. "Why are they all staring at us?" Lucy chuckled at her. "Maybe they think you look funny." Mr B. noticed that Mrs B. kept touching her fur. "Oi, stop your fussing. You look lovely."

We stopped in front of an official-looking tent where General Oreius stood guard. This is gonna be so awkward. Peter pulled out his sword and held it in front of him pointing to the sky quite gingerly. Peter took a deep breath and spoke clearly. "We have come to see Aslan."

Oreius looked towards the tent while Peter kept up the sword. I tried to get his attention quietly. "Peter put the sword down, you look ridiculous." Lucy giggled at what I had said when the Tent flapped in the breeze and everyone kneeled.

I only needed to see his paw before I too kneeled before him. A little while passed before I felt Lucy kneel next to me. Aslan spoke softly, yet you could feel the authority in his voice. "Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve." I felt his eyes on me. "Welcome, Blake. And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fourth?"

I raised on looked at the great lion confused. Am I not human? Why did he greet me with just my name? Am I really just that insignificant? Yeah, that must be it. Im a replaceable character. If I leave now, then everything is going to follow the plotline of the movies and nothing bad would come of that. Right?

I shook my head and focused on what was being said. Susan placed her hand on Peter's shoulder. "We all were." Lucy looked at the great lion holding the tears at bay. "Sir, he's our brother. Aslan faced Lucy with a mirroring expression. "I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think."

Susan Lucy and I had gotten dressed in Narnian dresses and gone to the small river flowing calmly through the camp. Lucy looked at Susan. "You look like Mum." Susan smiled and looked at her reflection in the water. "Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war"

I tried to remember what my mom had looked like. But came up empty-handed. Everything about my life before the Pevensies was gone. The only thing I could recall from my life before I had met the siblings was what I knew about the future of Narnia.

But what am I going to do now, how do I get back to my time and dimension if I don't remember it? I have to remember something, anything from my life up until two weeks ago. I was brought back to reality when a splash of water hit my cheek. "hey, that's not fair."

I got up and joined the sisters. I splashed Lucy with water. Susan splashed me and we all ended up wet and laughing. Susan went up and pulled a towel from a branch only to reveal Maugrim inches from her face. "Please don't run. We're tired." another wolf came around the side of the tree "And we'd prefer to kill you quickly." Susan threw the towel at him.

I pulled Lucy along while trying to get my bracelet to work. Stupid thing. I gave Lucy a push so that she could get up in the tree. while Susan ran our way, she blew the horn. I placed my hands before her feet so she too could get up before I jumped.

I had only managed to get ahold of the branch Susan sat on when the wolves came running. I felt a hand on my arm and looked up to see Susan pull me further up the tree. I had gotten my upper body on the branch when one of the wolves snapped at my feet.

Susan helped me the rest of the way up, just as Peter came yelling. "Get back!" Lucy sighed in relief. "Peter! Ah!" we watched as Maugrim circled peter while taunting him. "Come on. We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you." I noticed the wolf behind peter. "Peter! Watch out!"

Just as the wolf was about to pounce Aslan pinned it to the ground. Aslan stopped the others. "No! Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." Maugrim though wasn't done teasing. "You may think you're a king, but you're going to die... ...like a dog!" he leapt at Peter and Susan yelled in fright. "Look out!" Peter fell to the ground with Maugrim laying over him.

I knew that Peter was alive and the wolf dead, but the girls had gotten a good scare. We leapt down to the ground and Susan ran over to push the wolf away to find Peter relatively fine. Though maybe a little shaken up. Both Susan and Lucy threw their arms around him and he hugged them tightly back.


	9. Chapter 9, Jadis

It was late at night at the camp and I couldn't sleep. I decided to take a walk to clear my head. As I walked I found myself thinking back to what happened after the attack.

Aslan had let go of the other wolf and looked at Oreius. "After him. He'll lead you to Edmund." Oreius nodded and charged after the other wolf along with a small portion of the army. Aslan had turned to Peter who was still on the ground with his sisters. "Peter. Clean your sword." he had done as he had been told and returned to kneel in front of Aslan with his sword placed in the grass. Aslan had then placed his heavy paw on his shoulder and removed it again. Aslan looked down at peter with a gentle expression. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia."

I looked ahead and found myself at the scene of the attack. It was maybe six or seven hours ago that Peter killed a wolf right here. I went and sat by the small river and looked at my reflection. Everything was as it had always been. So why was I different all of a sudden?

"Why am I different?" I looked at the sky blue eyes staring back at me from the water. "who am I, I don't even know that anymore." I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks. I got angry and hit my reflection before hugging my legs letting out tears for something I had no recollection of.

I must have fallen asleep by the river at some point during the night because I woke up in the tent with Susan and Lucy. I looked at the girls and then to the opening in the tent. It was early morning and Edmund would be talking with Aslan.

Lucy and Susan went out of the tent first. I sat for a moment and wondered who it had been that had carried me back. Deciding to find out later I too went out, just to hear Lucy's excited voice. "Edmund!" I went forward and hugged her from behind as I knew she would try to go to her brother. Peter must have had the same idea for his arm shot out in front of us effectively stopping her.

Both Edmund and Aslan turned at the sound of her voice. Aslan turned to Edmund rounding off the conversation before they both came down towards us. Aslan looked at us with a sad yet relieved face. "What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." Aslan looked at me and nodded before he turned and walked away.

Edmund looked down ashamed. "Hello. Lucy was the first to run over and hug him tightly. I smiled at their interaction. Susan followed Lucy's example and also hugged him. Edmund looked at his sisters relieved. Susan smiled down at him. "Are you all right?" Edmund's weariness suddenly became quite visible. "I'm a little tired."

I stood a little in front of Peter and opened my arms for Ed. He immediately hugged my middle and I couldn't help but whisper a few comforting words, he needed to hear. After pulling away I gave him a once over and nodded in the direction of the boys' tent. "Get some sleep." he smiled at me and turned to do as I had told him. When Peter stopped him with a small smile. "And Edmund... ...try not to wander off." at this Edmund smiled widely and left for the tent.

It was later on the day when we all were sitting around a low table eating breakfast. Edmund had changed clothes upon waking up and had dressed in a tunic much like Peter's. I looked at him as he munched hungrily on a piece of toast with honey. Lucy had also seen Edmund's hunger and chuckled at him. "Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed."

Peter stood off to the side and I knew what was about to come. "I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back." Susan looked at him quizzically. "We're going home?" Peter turned to us all. "You are. I promised Mum I'd keep you four safe. But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

I looked at him with a deadpan face. "I'm gonna have to stop you right there. You have no idea what we're going into. I do and yes, there will be close calls, but nothing we can't handle." They all looked at me before Lucy backed me up. "Blake is right, they need us. All five of us."

I took her hand. "No Lucy only the four of you are destined to slay the white witch I'm not." Peter arched a brow at the interaction. "Anyway Lucy, it's too dangerous. You and Blake almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!"

Edmund cut him off before he could continue. "Which is why we have to stay." we all turned to him. "I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Lucy apparently had the same idea as I had and placed her hand on Ed's in a show of comfort.

Susan looked at Peter. "Well, I suppose that's it then." She got up from the table when Peter stopped her. "Where are you going?" Susan smirked at him as she picked up her bow and quiver. "To get in some practice."

Peter and Edmund were off practising sword fighting on horseback while I was with Oreius learning the more delicate and agile ways of sword fighting. I had just learnt to disarm my opponent with a series of quick and small swings of the sword when Mr B. ran up. "The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here."

we all rushed to Aslan's tent just in time to see her little servant Ginarrbrik shout out the introduction as is custom when a royal enter a crowd. "Jadis, the Queen of Narnia! Several of the Narnians could be heard shouting profanities at her. Yet Ginarrbrik continued. "Empress of the Lone Islands!" Jadis arrived on a portable throne carried by Cyclops.

As I laid my eyes on her I felt dizzy. As she stood up and began walking towards Aslan I felt weaker. The whole camp had assembled in front of Aslan's tent. We could all see him waiting on the little rock plateau his tent was placed upon. Jadis looked at him. "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." her voice was hurting my head and my legs gave in under my body.

I fell and Edmund caught me. The edges of my vision had gone blurry at some point and I couldn't make out what he was saying to me. All around me were white noise. And then it was as if it just got more intense. She must be looking this way then.

I felt somebody move forward in front of me and the noise lessened. I could hear a muffled cold voice taunting someone. I guess its peter that she taunting, he defended Ed after all. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and then one on my forehead.

The next moment I'm lifted off the ground and into a pair of arms. Whoever had decided to carry me away from the scene seemed to know that it would work. As we got further and further away the noise and blurriness reduced. The first I could hear was the voice in my head again. "it's ok, you'll handle it better the next time"

what will I handle better the next time? I had no clue. The next thing I noticed was someone speaking to me. "Everything is gonna be ok Blake. Don't worry." I focused my eyes to see Peter walking with me in his arms.

Shocked I tumbled out of his arms and onto the hard ground. Worried he bent down to check me I assume for injuries. "Hey, calm down, you gave us all quite the scare. What happened?" I looked up and around only to see the other Pevensie siblings with a worried expression. "I, I don't know, one moment I was fine, the next I'm dizzy and my legs are like Jelly."

Susan sat next to me and hugged me out of the blue. "don't you dare scare us like that again, we were afraid we'd lost you." to say I was shocked was an understatement. They cared about me. I hugged her back as tight as could as the tears started to run down my cheeks and unto Susan's dress.

The others joined in and never in my relatively empty memories could I remember ever being so happy as I was in that moment. After a few minutes I had regained my strength and we decided to go back while I chose to stand a little further behind where I hoped I wouldn't be as affected.

The Witch threw open the flaps of the tent and everyone got up. I felt dizzy as I had earlier, yet my legs didn't feel like they were about to buckle out beneath me. She walked back towards her so-called throne, pausing only to look at Edmund. Aslan had walked to the edge of the plateau again. "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

Everyone cheered and patted Edmund on the back when the White Witch cut the celebration. "How will I know your promise will be kept?" As an answer to her question Aslan only roared. The White Witch sat down in shock and everyone laughed. She left and everyone started celebrating. I knew Lucy would notice that Aslan was looking sad before going back into his tent. But I followed him.

I entered the tent with a bowed head "Forgive me the intrusion Aslan, but I know what you are going to do." I glanced at him as he turned and looked at me with gentle eyes. "I know you do. What did come to ask me, my child?" I raised my head and faced him. "I don't know where I'll be more useful. I know what will happen at the stone table, and I'm not sure that I should follow you there, but I don't feel like I'm experienced enough to be on the battlefield either."

He looked at me gently. "sit with me, Blake." I sat on the ground next to him. "you question the reason for which you were brought to Narnia. I nodded and looked at the grass. "I do, but only because I'm not from where the Pevensie's are from. Everything that will happen here, I already know, because I saw it in a movie. The Pevensie's think I'm crazy and now unexplainable things happen to me."

Aslan gently nudged me with his head and I turned to him. "you have to keep the faith and you will learn soon enough why you were brought here. I can't tell you where you're supposed to be tonight, that you will have to work out by yourself, but I can say that we need all the help we can get."

I smiled and thanked him before I stood up and was about to walk out when I remembered he needed encouragement too. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10, The Battle

Later that night I was woken by Lucy whispering. "Susan! Blake!" Susan and I woke up. I looked at them. "You girls go, I know what happens, remember that Lucy. I'll stay here and make sure everything is ready for tomorrow," They nodded crept out from the tent and followed Aslan as I knew they would.

I got up and prepared for the upcoming battle. I readied the horses, laid out maps, placed as many weapons as I could so they were ready to grab. And as Peter and Edmund rushed into Aslan's tent I pulled out their amour.

Peter walked out of Aslan's tent to where Oreius, Edmund and I were waiting beside the table I had covered with battle plans. Peter looked at the table. "She's right. He's gone." Edmund looked at his brother. "Then you'll have to lead us. Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you." Peter looked at him. "I can't." I laid my arm around Ed. "Aslan believed you could. And so do we." peter looked at us with determination when Oreius spoke. "The Witch's army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?"

The rest of the morning was spent on getting everyone in their armour and sharpen the last weapons that I hadn't placed by the main exit of the camp. I went into Aslan's tent to find peter and Edmund struggling with the armour. "need a hand?" Edmund looked up and smiled at me while peter turned around in half of his amour.

After adjusting, and securing their amour we went out and Oreius presented me with armour from one of the female centaurs. I looked at him. "I can't take this then someone else is at risk without it." he turned and called over a female centaur who turned out to be his wife. He asked if all the females had amour to which she answered yes. It turned out that they had extras and just found one approximately my size.

Oreius gave me a lift to the battlefield, while Edmund had gotten on the back of another to avoid losing Philip. We could see a Griffin flying back towards me and Ed before landing next to Peter and Oreius on a small mound, at the forefront of the army.

Peter was fully armed, thanks to me, on a white unicorn. We could see the Gryphon, Peter and Oreius speaking. I of course knew what had been said. But Ed was as clueless as one could be. I looked at him deciding to inform him of the situation. "The witch has gathered many to her army." I placed my hand on his shoulder in reassurance. But I know that we will win, and you are a key player in that victory."

we could see the witch's army arrive when I remembered something. "wait a minute, I can't fight like this! ED! Hold this!" he looked at me as if I had gone crazy. I handed him my sword and looked down at my dress. "ok just pull up to the knees like that, then gather all the fabric, done, then between the legs, and now wings to the front like a dragon, yup. And finally a cute bow for securing it. Now I only need to braid my hair."

I turned to see Edmund looking at me and then Mr B. who seemed very confused by what I had done. "is she always doing this with long dresses?" Edmund just shrugged. "dunno." I quickly braided my hair and one of the centaurs handed me a ribbon to tie it off with.

"There we go, now can I have my sword back?" I looked at Ed and reached for the sword, he hesitantly handed it over. Peter turned to look at Edmund and me on the hill high above him. We both nodded to him indicating we were ready. He then drew his sword and the trumpet sounded, making the army cheer.

When her army had advanced far enough, Peter gave the signal to the griffins by lowering his sword. The Griffins reminded me of the beginning of my adventure with the Pevensies as they dropped boulders like bombs on the oncoming army just like the Germans had done on London the night I met the siblings.

Suddenly we heard peter shout. "For Narnia and for Aslan!" He charged and the rest of the lower stationed army followed. The two armies raced toward one another, peters in a triangulated formation and then it was difficult to see what actually happened, the armies met and then it was chaos.

Edmund raised his sword and gave a signal to the right, pointing the sword towards the battlefield instead. "Fire!" The centaur fired an arrow which sparked in mid-air revealing a phoenix that swooped down and burst into flames as it did it created a wall of fire that separated the oncoming Witch and the remaining parts of her army from ours.

Mr B. pumped a paw. "Yes!" him and the rest of our army cheered. It quickly stopped when the Witch used a spell to just blast the wall of fire away and continued to advance. Peter had anticipated this as I had warned him that she knew spells. "Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" Edmund and Mr B. and I heard a horn from our position. Mr B. jumped. "That's the signal. Come on!" we ran off to join the rest of the Army on the rocks.

We could see Peter gallop in between the rocks, he gave the signal for us to release the arrows. We did but Ginarrbrik fired an arrow at Peter's unicorn which stumbled, fell and threw him off. The witch and her army followed our army into the rocks. I turned to see how Edmund was handling Peters fall when I saw him in a state of shock. I hurried over and pulled him in for a hug. "Its ok, Ed hell get up again and nothing serious will happen to him ok."

He nodded and we turned to see Oreius looking at us. he turned and saw Peter on the ground and charged towards the Witch with a rhino at his side. Oreius had just passed him when Peter finally got up and noticed the direction they were headed. "Stop!"

I had to look away as I knew the rhino would be toppled and Oreius turned to stone. A little time passed and Ed tapped my arm. I looked up and saw the statue of Oreius a little behind the witch's wagon. A tear slid down my face as I had never seen him as a statue before.

Peter turned to Ed and I. "Edmund! There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" Mr B. pulled at his pants. "You heard him! Let's go!" He started to drag Ed away. But Ed saw the Witch advance towards Peter who was oblivious to her advances.

I looked at Edmund and nodded at him. Yes, this is it, you know what to do Ed. Go, do it. He turned and started to go back. Mr B. was confused. "Peter said get out of here!" Edmund looked determined at the witch. "Peter's not king yet."

Edmund rushed down the hill and jumped down next to the Witch. She swung at him but he dodged turned and brought his sword down on her wand, effectively breaking it. There was a flash of bright blue light. I knew what would happen and I ran.

I had to get there before she could stab him. Edmund had paused reacting to the light, giving the Witch just the advantage she needed to remove his shield and stab him with the remains of her wand. I could feel the anger inside and before I knew it I was standing in front of her.

I was crying angry tears as I executed the lessons Oreius had given me before the battle. I had managed to get close enough to touch her and hoped that whatever I had done at the waterfall would repeat itself. It did but not with the result I had expected. My hand glowed and Jadis looked at her abdomen where my hand were placed.

She then lifted her head and looked me in the eyes for the first time. Her eyes widened and she slowed her action just for a fraction of a second before I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and looked down to see her sword piercing my body. I fell to the ground and onto my side. The witch stepped over to me and pulled her sword out of me without care before stepping over me like I was a puddle that would ruin her shoes.

I couldn't move. Everything hurt. I could feel the adrenaline wear off and the pain increased. My breathing was getting ragged and my vision unfocused. I could hear Susan and Lucy call for peter somewhere in the distance. I knew they would find Edmund and save him. But I was unsure if this was the end for me.

I vaguely heard my name being called. Unfortunately, I was already too weak to respond. Suddenly a blurry red square appeared in my line of unfocused vision "she's over here. Lucy Peter Susan. Over here!" oh hey Ed, don't mind me I'm, just lying here, dying. But it was nice knowing you.

I couldn't even hold my head up and look at him properly. But then a hand, held my head and something wet was dropped into my mouth. I closed my eyes and relaxed completely before taking a deep and very needed breath. I opened my eyes to see all of the Pevensies around me before being pulled into a big hug by all of them. Peter was the first to let go. "When are you two gonna learn to do as you're told?" we all chuckled and I noticed Aslan walking up to a statue a few metres away.

The others turned and saw Aslan breathe on a stone satyr, bringing it back to life. Lucy looked at her cordial and ran off to heal other injured creatures.

A few days had passed and we had been accommodated in Cair Paravel where the coronation would take place. It was just minutes to the actual coronation and I had been dressed in a simple yet elegant dress.

It was just minutes to the actual coronation and I had been dressed in a simple yet elegant blue dress

I had been asked to do the crownings along with Mr Tumnus but I just couldn't do it. It was his job. And as I stood off to the side with Mr Fox we turned and saw the four Pevensies walk up the aisle where all the Centaurs stood at attention.

They paused looking at their four thrones which each had a carving of their gift from Father Christmas, except Ed's his, had a sword breaking a wand, indicating his redemption, on the head of the throne.

They then walked up the final steps and stood in front of their corresponding throne. Aslan turned to the people. "To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." I smiled as Mr Tumnus approached in a nice green scarf along with the Beavers carrying the crowns. Mr Tumnus took the silver crown with yarrow flowers and gently placed on Lucy's head. She curtsied and he went on to the next crown.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just." on his head Tumnus too placed a silver crown this one with birch leaves engraved on it. "To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle." he then took the golden crown with daffodils and placed carefully on Susan's head. "And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." Finally, the last crown, golden with oak leaves, was taken from the pillow and placed on Peter's head.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." We all cheered for the new regents. "Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!"


	11. Chapter 11, The Return

It was later in the evening when Aslan turned to me. "My dear child, I see your need for answers. Follow me we have a lot to discuss."

I sighed. "Aslan, who am I? I'm not Blake from the other dimension, I'm not Blake from the '40s. I have no idea who I am anymore."

He looked gently at me. "You are still you Blake. But you are a mix between what you know and what you decide to do with it. You see. I know you are confused, and understandably so because you just fought an enemy who was more than that to you without you knowing."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Aslan hesitated. "Blake, you know that you age along with the Pevensies. But you are not entirely human." I nodded. "Yes, I know."

He began walking and gestured for me to follow. "Then let me tell you a story and we'll see if you can figure out what it is about." I nodded and waited for him to begin.

He looked at me as he began the story. "There once was a human who entered Narnia by accident and was bewitched by Jadis the white witch. A child was conceived by her greed and want for a companion to help her conquer more land." I frowned at this. The witch had children? But she told Edmund that she didn't.

Aslan continued. "But there was a complication that she hadn't thought of. A growing child of any kind and race needs warmth and love to keep growing. Something she couldn't provide." I turned to him shocked.

"So she decided to give up on the plan and removed the fetus from her womb with help from her magic. And left it in the snow to die." I gasped in horror. "how awful"

Aslan nodded. "Yes, but luckily I stumbled upon said fetus and went to a wooden nymph. Better known as a dryad. I asked her if she was willing to help an unborn child and myself. She agreed immediately and without hesitation might I add." he chuckled at the memory.

I smiled at the thought of someone being willing to help the offspring of someone like the white witch. "I brought forth the fetus and breathed on it to give it warmth and help it move into the dryads womb. She carried and loved it like it was her own and the child grew faster than we had expected."

Aslan's expression became serious. "The love that the dryad had for the child compensated for the time the fetus had been in the snow and more. Soon the dryad gave birth to a baby. A tiny baby girl."

he looked at me seriously. "She looked human, but now and then you could see a bit of the dryad and of the lion that saved her in the way she interacted with the world. And one day when the girl was only a few years old a bit of the witch surfaced. The girl was playing with her friends when the toy they were playing with were reduced to dust." I was shocked, the girl had powers from Jadis?

Aslan's voice was heavy. "The girl frightened of her own hand turned to the dryad crying. The dryad then warned me. I could see what was happening. The girl's heritage from her biological mother had surfaced. I decided it was best to protect her in another world. One where she would learn what would happen if she didn't fulfil her destiny. It would help her find out what to do when the time was right."

I didn't know what to say. I am the girl in the story. My mother is the white witch, Jadis of Charn. And my father some random human who coincidentally wound up in Narnia.

I looked out to the eastern sea. "I'm the girl, aren't I? My biological mother is the witch and my father a human that she possibly killed afterwards."

Aslan sat down. "Yes. But not all of you come from biology. The dryad may not be your biological mother but she still sees you as her child and I may not be your father but I do see you as my own."

Without my permission, a stray tear fell down my cheek. I am a monster, and when the others find out they will think so too.

Aslan turned to me. "We will always be here Blake. You were born in Narnia and hidden in another world from Jadis. For your own protection."

I looked at him with unshed tears. "So what does that mean for me? That you are my dad and the nymph my mom? what about Jadis and my powers? I don't even know if I will be going back with the Pevensies or stay here? It is all so confusing."

Aslan sighed. "Oh, Blake. the question of your powers will be answered when the time is right." He looked at me and I nodded.

He smiled. "Now if you wish to see me as your father you may, and the dryad is still waiting for you, she saw you once after you returned and I hope you decide to visit her. The cherry tree by the place I had the camp before the battle."

I dried my eyes. "I will, but how do I know what I got from who?" Aslan chuckled. " As I said, you will know in time. As for your question about leaving or staying. It is up to you to decide what would be best."

I nodded and turned to him. "Ok, I guess I only have one question left. Can I warn anyone of anything from the future at all? Or am I bound to keep it to myself?"

Aslan thought it over for a minute. "I will give you 5 times that you can tell about the future, but it must be for one of two reasons." I nodded and he continued. "Eiter for the purpose of sparing someone from pain, sadness or longing. Or with the intention of changing the future for the better. But remember only 5 times. Otherwise, I cannot tell you the consequences."

I nodded and smiled at him. "I understand. Thank you for the answers and the story. Now I know why father Christmas gave me what he did."

I hugged him. "I hope you will be watching over me in the earth year that will pass after we leave." he hugged me with one of his massive paws. "So you have decided then?" I smiled into his mane. "I have."

he chuckled. "Very well. I shall fulfil your request, my dear. Now you have a celebration to return to and some friends that are missing you." I pulled back and Aslan turned to leave.

"Goodbye... Dad" he turned to face me. "Farewell, my child."

As I expected 15 years passed and a lot of suitors had been visiting both Susan and Lucy, the boys had been courting a few noblewomen but either had found a suiting match.

as for me, a few suitors had asked to court me but as I wasn't royalty like the Pevensie's I weren't the most sought after. I, of course, turned down all of them.

through the years I have been helping all the siblings with schedules and as a personal assistant, though I helped lucy the most as she was usually the peacemaker amongst the four siblings. while Peter was ready to go to war if peace negotiations didn't come out fruitfully.

and after returning from a peace negotiation with lucy we were meeting up in the throne room. and I recognised this as the day we would be informed of the spotting of the white stag. 

so, this is it, were going back, I have to warn them of the goodbyes! "guys.. we have to say goodbye to our friends." the boys too engrossed in a conversation on swords to listen just waved me off." Peter Pevensie you will not be leaving this castle today before you have said goodbye to your friends or Aslan help me I will drag you around myself!"

Lucy turned to me abruptly. "Blake, are you doing what I think you are?" I turned away, I knew she would disapprove, but I had no choice. It was either telling or feeling the pain later.

And possibly for the first time in my life did I see Lucy angry with someone. Me. "Blake are you mad. You can't say anything, you know that, remember what Aslan told you. 5 times Blake, no more than that." 

The others had stopped what they were doing and looked frightened at Lucy's outburst. A tear slid down my cheek. "I know what Aslan said. And this moment has always been one I would interfere with because believe it or not Lucy, I am not doing this for Narnia. I am doing this for you. I could see the realisation in lucy's eyes at what I meant, and the tears started to well up in her beautiful hazel eyes.

The others came closer and Susan decided to interfere. "What are you two talking about?" Lucy let the dam flow. "You spent one of the few times you could alter history, to spare me from more pain than necessary?" I nodded and faced the floor. Edmund looked at us. "Let's do it. Go, find your friends and say goodbye. I have a feeling I know what Blake and Lucy are talking about."

And they did, we spent an hour saying our goodbyes, and then meet up in the throne room again. We had just sat down when Tumnus came in to inform us of the white stag.

Peter and Edmund rushed to their horses. All the while Ed was teasing us girls. "you girls wait in the castle, I'll get the stag myself." Looking at each other we rushed after them.

In the forest, we suddenly lost sight of Ed and decided to go back searching for him. we found him in a clearing and Susan teased him "Come on, Ed." Edmund gave her a look. "Just catching my breath." she laughed. "That's all we'll catch at this rate." Lucy looked at me. "What did he say again, Blake?" I chuckled "You girls wait in the castle. I'll get the stag myself."

we all laughed when Peter noticed a fire in between some greenery. he got off his horse "what's this?" we all followed his example and got off. I looked up at the lamppost. it was clear when we looked at it that time had passed. it was covered in ivy, but it still burnt strongly.

"It seems familiar" peter wondered loudly. Susan followed his line of thought "As if from a dream." I looked at Lucy. "Or a dream of a dream." recognition sparked in her eyes. "Spare Oom." she turned to look around before running in the direction I knew would take us back. 

"Lucy!" "Not again." "Lu?" she called for us "Come on!" we moved into the wardrobe. "These aren't branches." "Ow! Ooh!" "They're coats." "Susan, you're on my foot!" "Peter, move off!"

I could feel our voices changing back to 15 years ago. "Stop shoving." "Stop it! I'm not on your toe!" 

I felt the door give in and fell to the floor. then peter landed on my back, followed by Edmund, then Lucy and lastly Susan. "guys, can't breathe, you're heavy." Susan was the first to move to the side. "oh sorry" then she helped lucy off and Edmund slid down next to me. then peter was the only one left and he had just managed to rest on his hands when the door opened to reveal professor Kirke.

"Oh! There you are." He was smiling at us. "What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" the others glanced at each other while I smiled at him. pater was the one to answer. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir." The Professor threw the cricket ball to Peter and smirked at us. "Try me"


	12. Chapter 12, After we Returned.

It was the night after we had gotten back when Lucy tried to see if she could go back to Narnia. Lucy had asked me to come and look with her.

I stood by the door when Lucy approached and opened the door to look inside. "I don't think you'll get back in that way." Lucy turned around surprised to see the Professor. "You see... I've already tried."

Lucy looked at the wardrobe and then the Professor. "Will we ever go back?" Professor Kirke assured her. "Oh, I expect so. But it'll probably happen when you're not looking for it. All the same..." he bent down to whisper to her. "best to keep your eyes open."

I smiled at their interaction and bent down to Lucy's eye level. "I know we'll be back, that I can guarantee, but you have to be patient. Lucy and the professor walked out of the room and I turned to catch one last look at the wardrobe when the door opened a crack and light shone out. I smiled and walked out of the door.

The very last thing I heard before the door closed completely, was the roar of Aslan.

\--------------------------------- *le time skip brought to you by Aslan himself*---------------------------------

I felt a hand on my chest and opened my eyes to see the face of a baby. The dark hair and tan skin seemed familiar. Maybe its Caspian as a baby, Aslan was he adorable.

I reached out to touch the face of the child. It opened its eyes and a familiar pair of sky blue eyes looked curiously at me. That's not Caspian, Caspian has warm, brown eyes. But if this isn't Caspian then whose child is it?

I couldn't help but cradle the child, feeling a pull towards it. Like it needed me to survive. Happy babbling filled the room and the child seemed content in my arms.

I entertained the little one with my left hand when I noticed a simple but beautiful rosegold band around my fourth finger.

Curious I lifted my hand and studied the ring. It was intricately carved and the stones carefully picked by a keen eye. Small emeralds were placed in the intricate design around the bigger emerald.

I cried. Never would I have thought that a ring as beautiful as the one that rested on my finger would ever be placed there.

I looked at the baby. "who do you think put that there?" I thought for a moment. The baby is calm and I feel connected to it, so maybe it is mine. I looked at the child again. "you think it could be your dad that put it there?" all I got as an answer were more happy babbling.

I smiled at the baby when I heard the door to the room creaking. I turned around to see who it was.

I sat up in my bed, panting and with a cold sweat running down my body. I was shocked by my dream. It seemed so real.

Am I getting visions now? No, I cant be. Maybe I was in the mind and body of a telmarine lady who just so happened to have a baby resembling Caspian. Yeah, that's it. Maybe it was his many time great grandmother?

A knock on the door brought me back from my thoughts. "yes" my voice was unsteady. Lucy poked her head out from behind the door and looked at me concerned.

She opened her mouth and closed it again. "its alright Lucy, come on in." I padded on the bed inviting her to come and sit next to me.

She came over and sat down. "Are you alright Blake? You sounded like you were having a nightmare." she looked at me worried. I sighed and side hugged her. "I don't know Lu. My dreams are confusing me. They remind me of Narnia and what I know will happen." I looked at her hoping that she understood what I meant.

She nodded urging me to continue. "usually I wake up and take a minute to see where in the timeline my dreams have sent me, to see if I have to notice anything important.

I took a deep breath. "but tonight was different. I woke up feeling a tiny hand on my chest and turned to see a baby that reminds me of someone we will meet the next time we arrive in Narnia, but then the baby opened its eyes and they were they wrong colour for the child to be who I thought they were."

"I ended up entertaining the little one and noticed a ring on my finger and I was either married or were in the mind and body of someone who was."

Lucy was quiet for a little while. "what if it wasn't a dream, but maybe..." she hesitated. "maybe what Lucy?"

She looked me in the eyes. "maybe it's a vision, Blake. Think about it. You already know what will happen to us, Narnia and it inhabitants. But what if you're getting visions of your own future now?"

It cant be, Susan and Caspian will be in love by the time we leave the next time we are in Narnia. So who will be the father of the baby?

"if that is true Lucy, then I'm not sure I want to know who I will be losing along the way. I could potentially lose what little resemblance of a family I have left in you and your family, I could lose my home, and by that I mean my true home, Narnia." tears escaped down my cheeks.

I tried to collect myself. "my future has always been undetermined, and now Im seeing a glimpse of one possibility. And I know if the father is who I think it could be then I have to make sure to be as insignificant as possible when we're in Narnia again"

Lucy looked at me puzzled. What do you mean by that?" I sighed and laid down in the bed. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see Lu."

Lucy laid down next to me and whispered. "It's ok Blake, not everything makes sense right away, but you'll figure it out. I know you will." and with those words, I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so you may not know this but I am already working on a sequel to this story, the title of it will be something along the lines of this book, but again different. 
> 
> I will not be posting any of the chapters until I am sure that I have everything written for it so please, respect that. 
> 
> and lastly, Blake will finally have a love interest. yes, you read it, a love interest. and if you already guess that it had to do with the new main character then yes, it is Caspian. but do not be fooled, for there are many trials for them if they want a happy ever after.
> 
> so stay tuned, I will be writing in this chapter and on my page when the sequel is ready to be uploaded.
> 
> Please let me know if you want all of it in one go, or during several weeks, as I don't know what is most appealing to you readers.


End file.
